Fictional Reality
by evilfuzzy67
Summary: I've decided to through each character into a reality TV show... fun!


Hello! And welcome to my.. 2nd random fic.

I got this idea last night at like 1 a.m., so bear with me. (Do you notice how many times I say that?)

I decided I would match each character to a reality TV show...

And if you want to read something funny, skip the story and go right to the authors' note... jk!

So, first up...

Aang!

---

_Fear Factor_

Aang could do anything. He had passed the first two challenges with ease, leaving the other contestants coughing in his dust. While the others shook and quivered at the sight of the rope they had to cross, swaying dangerously over the Great Divide while food was strapped to their backs as Canyon Crawlers swarmed below, Aang shook with anticipation, and yearned to go first.

For the second challenge, the contestants had to eat a bowl of cold sea prunes. Now, earlier in his journey, Aang would have been a bit squeamish, but after traveling with Sokka and Katara for a while, he learned that men could not live on fruit pies alone.

Three contestants down, two remained. Aang looked up at "The Boulder" and smiled, "Good luck!"

"_The Boulder_ wishes the Avatar luck too. _The Boulder_ does not think the third challenge will be as easy for you."

"Uh, ... Okay then..."

Aang bit his lip... He knew The Boulder was probably correct. He had gotten off easy the first two. This one would probably be his undoing.

The two contestants walked to the final destination. The place were they would be competing wasn't as bad looking as they had expected. It was a platform, with a square room in the center, with a padlock on the door. As they neared though, the room began to shake, and squeals could be heard.

Now they were afraid.

The host (I forget his name at the moment), walked out from behind the platform to greet them.

"Hello, gentlemen."

The Boulder nodded.

"Hello!" responded Aang cheerfully, waving his hand like the semi-idiot he is.

"...okay then..." said the host (whose name I forget at the moment), mildy creeped out. He regained his composure and resumed, "Anyway, you two alone have reached the final challenge. The other contestants have either been extremely freaked out, or to their misfortune, been eaten alive by Canyon Crawlers, or are now experiencing a bad case of food poisoning... ahem."

The Boulder suddenly felt his stomach twist. Aang just smiled.

"Now, for your greatest challenge... Whomever of you can last the longest in that room, wins... ..."

"That's it?" The Boulder smirked.

"Now let me finish! In that room, there are..."

The entire land seemed to squeeze up with anxiety...

"Twenty-one...

...teenage...FANGIRLS!"

A mighty "MEEP" rose from the room and the walls fell away, revealing a barred cage, with 20 teenage girls, as well as the foamy Kyoshian guy.

Aang took one look at that cage, and his insides turned to jelly. Even though The Boulder doesn't have many fans, he could see that they were hungry for anything Avatar.

The Host Whose Name I Forget chuckled darkly. "Any volunteers to take the plunge first?"

Both shook their heads in fear. A mighty shriek of anguish arose from the pen.

"All right then... Girls! ...and foamy guy... _FETCH!_"

Aang and The Boulder watched helplessly as the tidal wave of terror came gushing toward them.

They shook hands grimly.

Aang screamed, "Loser is fan-bait!" ...and took off.

The Boulder was a little to slow to realize what had just been said...

He scratched his head, and pondered...

A few seconds later he was overwhelmed...

_That was the end of The Boulder_.

The host laughed darkly, and pulled off his mask...

From beneath the hood peeked...

...MOMO!

With a screech, he flew off to find Aang... resuming his work as a spy and assassin.

---

A/N

... Don't ask.

No, I don't own A:TLA, or Fear Factor...

And the show is not run by the Fire Nation, Momo, fangirls, Foamy Kyoshian guy, Aunt Wu, or anyone else who is not the creator or Nick...

Darn...

AA/N (another author's note) : Just so all you guys know, Miss Grasshopper here..

...cannot type...

Grasshopper: I can so! Finger-typing is very efficient, you know. I get it from my dad. -beams-

Evil: ... What is this finger typing you speak of...?

Grasshopper: -makes a "tsk, tsk" sound and shakes head- Finger-typing is an ancient art, passed down from generation to generations of crazy Polacs from my native country... POLAND!... and it means that you only type with your two first fingers on your hands.

...we're just awesome that way.

Evil: Where else do have fingers, other than on hand?

Grasshopper: -stares for a good five seconds-

...HEY!

Evil: -snickers evilly- Loser.

Grasshopper: ...on a lighter note, on Friday when a bunch of us were driving to Taekwon-Do camp... (YEAH! KICKIN' BUTT AND TAKIN' NAMES!)

Evil: -imitates karate chop and makes crude sound effect- Hiiiii-yaaaaah!

Grasshopper: Fuzzy, you don't even take Taekwon-Do.

Evil: It's Evil to you, Hoppy.

Grasshopper: -glares- Anywho, we all stopped at McDonald's halfway, and I got this awesome chocolate milkshake, and somehow I got my tongue stuck in the straw. My brother shook his head at me and started the following conversation.

"You're a sped."

"What?"

"You're a SPED."

"Who?"

"You."

"I'm a what?"

"You're a sped. SPED!"

"What's that?"

"Special Ed."

"Huh?"

"You're retarded."

"-a pause- ...no, I'm not!"

...on that note, READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL GET ALL SPEDDY ON YOUR BUTT!

Evil: Grassy, who's account is this?

Grasshopper: Yours. And it's Hoppy to you. D'oh!

Evil:-stares at the sad sped- Then go... a-way.

Grasshopper: -gets up, then sits back down- Have you noticed that this whole author's note is probably longer than your whole story? BISCUITS! LET'S MAKE BISCUITS!

Evil:-...- okay... and yes I have...

...TOOTLES!

Grasshopper: -stares at previous comment- "Toot-less?" What, can you not fart or something? -looks again- Ohhhhh. Never mind. I guess I'm supposed to leave now, right?

Evil: -growls demonically- YES.

BTW: We don't own you, or McDonalds.

Grasshopper: Or biscuits! We don't own the biscuits, either.

Evil: This is for your own good, Grassy... -smites-

Sorry my children, you will have to go back to my awful grammer and spelling, because grasshopper is no longer on this earth.

Grasshopper: -has resurrected from dead- I'm baaaaa-aaaack! Fuzzy, we really need to correct that stuff you just wrote. Or typed. Whatever. I'm off to find Easter eggs in _Invader Zim_.

Evil: ...have fun I guess... NOOOOOOOOOOO...-_SOUL_ is released-

Grasshopper: I brought the DVD. Let's go through episodes frame-by-frame. -sqeals GIR-like-

Evil: OH, Lord Jesus Christ no! Die you fiend! -pulls out crucifix and waves it about- The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you! UNCLEAN SPIRIT!

Grasshopper: -eye twitch- Ohhhhhkay then. Bye, everyone.

Evil: -screams like maniac and runs off cliff-


End file.
